


Цветок

by orange_is_orange



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_is_orange/pseuds/orange_is_orange
Summary: Кларк глядит на Октавию и видит только события прошлого. Прошлого, которое не имеет ничего похожего на Настоящее, где они — пара, где они живут счастливо. Но от демонов чертовски сложно избавиться.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	Цветок

Кларк глядит на Октавию и видит вместо искривлённых в широкой улыбке губ — сдавленные челюсти и постепенно меняющийся от полного непонимания до явного недоверия — и какого-то страха — взгляд, когда та наконец осознаёт, что дуло пистолета направлено в её сторону. Что Кларк ни перед чем не остановится, когда дело заходит о Мэди.

Кларк вспоминает, как вытягивала обе руки, как сжимала ладонями — трясущимися ладонями, словно в треморе — оружие, чтобы придать себе больше храбрости и силы. Храбрости — это для себя. Силы — чтобы убить женщину, которую когда-то считала подругой. Вспоминает, как собиралась спустить курок, чья пуля бы прошла сквозь грудь Октавии, а чувствовалось это так — словно сквозь свою.

Октавия протягивает руки, сжимает мозолистой ладонью (после дневных тренировок) плечо и говорит что-то ласковым голосом, говорит нежно, а будь она тогда — в тот день — менее умной, менее смышленой, не говорила бы в принципе. Не проходила бы тот огромный, по-настоящему тернистый путь, полный безвыходных ситуаций, постоянных желаний опустить руки, но полный надежд и поддержки — со стороны её брата и Кларк в том числе. Не встала бы вновь на сторону «хороших людей». Не пыталась бы заслужить искупление. Не жила бы. По вине Кларк.

Кларк глядит на Октавию, у которой за ухом безымянный цветок, совсем недавно найденный в лесу, аккуратно сорванный и подаренный ей, женщине, которая заслуживает не только всю красоту этой планеты, но и спутницу по жизни, надёжную, которой можно довериться. Не чудовище, которое предаст кого угодно, даже ради спасения «своих людей».

У Октавии волосы снова длинные, достающие до поясницы. Шелковистые и на ощупь — мягкие. У Кларк — всё ещё едва касаются плеч. Однажды она отрастит их до лопаток.

Взгляд Октавии бегает по лицу Кларк, задерживается на глазах, а потом спускается вниз, к влажноватым губам.

И прежде чем Октавия прижимается к Кларк и целует, Кларк не выдерживает. Выдыхает едва слышное «прости».

Октавия мягко отстраняется. Смотрит непонимающе.

— Прости за то, что я пыталась выстрелить в тебя. За то, что пыталась убить тебя.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Кларк. Ты сделала это, чтобы спасти Мэди, — Октавия берёт её ладони в свои, медленно поглаживая кожу большими пальцами.

— Я могла убить тебя.

— А я собиралась поставить Мэди в первый ряд на войне. Если бы ты не вмешалась, вместо Итана погибла бы она, — Октавия опускает взгляд куда-то в пол, пальцы замирают вместе с ней, и Кларк, нуждаясь в тепле Октавии, неосознанно подходит ближе, протягивает руки к ней, дотрагивается пальцами до щёк, — всё хорошо, Кларк, теперь всё хорошо. Я простила тебя давным давно.

Возможно, это и так, но Кларк остаётся гадать, простит ли она себя саму.

Кларк улыбается в ответ, кладёт голову ей на плечо. И старается не заплакать, когда чувствует, как Октавия вытягивает цветок из-за своего уха и украшает им её.


End file.
